


Lucky Enough

by svveetbby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Childhood soulmate meeting, Guilty parent, Heartbreak, Japan, Keith is korean, Keith is taller but for now, M/M, Soulmate AU, jk they meet again, keith is oblivious, klance, lance is a hopeless romantic, lol that’s embarrassing, spanish lance, they never meet again lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svveetbby/pseuds/svveetbby
Summary: It’s Lances birthday and he’s always wanted to go to japan to float a lantern the same time he gets his Flame-clock or soulmate clock for good luck. But Maybe it just wasn’t lucky enough.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Lucky Enough

**Lance**

Lance rushed out the hotels bathroom, the boy's lanky arms barely covered by his favorite signature jacket that was a gift, and two sizes too large for his body. _“He’ll grow into it”_ Luis, Lances older brother, said confidently, two years ago today on his 10th birthday. 

“Lance!?” His mother called after him from the hotel room bed, but her calls just fell upon deaf ears. He was too excited to even focus on anything else. He was just so ready to see the lights. The lights that just so happened to be lit at this festival on his birthday. After all. That was the reason he and his entire family scraped together the money to help him go to japan. 

_“Mijo!”_ His mother snapped, running over towards the door where Lance struggled to pull open the door to his hotel room. Lance jumped at his mothers voice, turning his attention to her, where she stood fully dressed, the both of them ready to go out for the night and celebrate his special birthday with him. “Calm down _mi amor_.”

His mother kneeled in front of him, tying his left shoe that lance himself didn’t notice was untied. “Mama you don’t have to I can-” “No, let me do it.” His mother smiled fondly at him, tying the raggedy laces.

“This will be the last time I get to tie them for you, after today you won’t be a baby anymore.” Lance rolled his eyes at his mother's doting. “A baby? I haven’t been a baby since I was 4.” Lance grumbled, wanting to stomp his foot, but still watched his mother skillfully create a perfect double tie. “I know mi hijo. But today you get your flame-clock.” Lance smiled, it was what he was mainly excited about. 

“Right! And speaking of soul clocks. I would like to be under the lights when it randomly shows up on my skin.” Lance sheepishly rushed his mom. A way to lowkey stop her doting. “I see I see, we can go now.” She chuckled standing to her feet, to unlock the door of the hotel room. Lance could barely contain his excitement.

He was sure he was blushing. He had so many questions and scenarios. How long would his clock be? 2 years? 10? 20? If it was 20 lance would probably cry. But at least he had a clock! And time could always speed up! As soon as lance and his mom made it to the river he couldn’t hold back his squeal, so many people came to the festival and were selling lanterns. Lance still had 30 minutes to spare before his birth-time, 8:39. 

“Mama! I’m gonna go buy a lantern.” Lance pointed to a nearby stand where a tall native Japanese woman stood with a welcoming smile to her lantern customers. “Don't wander off.” She stated sternly, handing lance enough money to walk over to the stand, and watched him with hawk eyes. 

Lance’s eyes seemed to glow at the variety of lanterns. Some square, some small, some large, some blank, others already with lettering on it. Lance picked the small one closet to him, mostly because he felt it calling his name. Like _fate_. The stand holder chuckled a bit at his earnest nature for the lantern with such a strange phrase. 

She could tell he was a foreigner. “Are you sure you want this one?” The stand holder questioned with a quirked eyebrow and smirk at the blue eyed boy, who still nodded earnestly. “I feel it calling for me miss.” She chuckled. “Well then, here.” She handed him the lantern. “It’s free.” His eyes widened. “Huh? Why?” She pointed at the very obvious pin on lances shirt that announced to the world his special day, and smiled. 

“Birthday gift of course. Good luck!” She smiled at him and patted his head. Lance felt himself smile widely and yell “ありがとう!” Before running back to his awaiting mother. “How long was I gone?” Lance questioned happily meeting his mother at the bridge entrance. “About 6 minutes. Now come on if you want to make it on the other side of the bridge!” His mother took his hand, which he gladly accepted, and giddily walked across. There were other kids and people also holding lanterns chatting happily and writing on the lanterns. Once on the other side, lance happily awaited to light his lantern, his mom standing at his side.

“What’d you write on it?” His mother asked, looking at the forgien language written on her son's lantern. Lance shrugged. “I’m not sure! But I’m pretty sure it’ll be a good luck beacon.” Lance smiled before rolling his sleeves up and waiting for his 1 minute mental countdown for his clock to appear, everyone to light their lanterns, and the random celebrations.

60!

50!

40!

45!

30!

1! Lance chanted mentally, lighting his lantern along with most of the other festival attendees. Except lances lantern started to float away from him, not into the river but down the dirt path next to the river among most of the crowd.

His wasn’t the only lantern floating above but lance wanted it in the water. _It was good luck in the water._ Lance was _not_ gonna let his lantern touch the ground. He started chasing after it, narrowly missing other tourists and citizens, trying his best to hop and catch the lantern. While not trying to burn himself.

Then he felt a tickle tingling sensation on his wrist. His clock! Lance came to an opening where the crowd narrowly dispersed, his lantern floating idly above his head. He lifted his wrist to his eyes

Y M W D H M S

00 00 00 00 00 00 20

Lance's eyes widened, his breath hitched and it wasn’t just from chasing his lantern. He looked up at it, watching it slowly float a little farther away, almost as if it was leading him. He followed, reaching to grab it, but it was caught by another hand. One pale in comparison to his own.

The lantern had burned out, and went limp in the guys grasp. Lance looked him in the eye, violet and scanning. Lance started trembling a bit. Then the mystery guy looked at the lantern, then back to lance. “May Duck season be plentiful? Really?” He chuckled.

Lance couldn’t speak, only blush as his soulmate made fun of him for picking a _duck season lantern_. Lance was even more confused as to why the other boy didn’t seem to be as nervous or as shaken up as him. “I- I uhm. I’m not Japanese?” Lance questioned avoiding eye contact with the dark haired, violet eyed kid who handed him the lantern, gingerly lifting his hand to lances making his shaky hand grip the burnt out lantern.

“Neither am I, kid. But you could’ve at least chosen a blank lantern _duck boy._ ” Lance suddenly wasn’t nervous, he was defensive. “Kid? Really? You don’t look that much older than me! Plus the lantern called to me!” Lance blushed. “Also my name isn’t duck boy. It’s Lance. L-A-N-C-E. Get it right.” Lance mumbled.

He was thinking of a way to bring up his wrist clock and the maxed out timer. How come the other guy hadn’t said anything yet? Does he not feel the same way lance does? Does he not feel the churn in his gut? Are his palms not sweating? Does he not want to punch him as much as lance wanted to punch him? “Okay duck boy, I doubt I’ll remember that.” He said nonchalantly, and flicked his forehead. He was a little too not nervous for Lance's comfort. “Don’t you have a cl-”

“Lance Charles McClain.” Lance heard his death call from behind him in the form of gritted teeth, an ass whoopin, and a grounding that’ll make his clock go right back to having numbers.

_“¡estúpido! ¿te fuiste? ¿Sabes lo que te pudo haber pasado? ¿No me escuchaste? No huyas en un país extranjero!”_

(“Supid! You left? Do you know what could have happened to you? Didn't you listen to me? Don't run away in a foreign country!”) 

_“Lo siento mamá! mi luz se fue volando así que yo-”_

(“I’m sorry mom! My light flew so I-“) 

_“No, volveremos a casa.”_

(“no, Were going back home.”) 

She walked over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from his new found soulmate. Lance could almost feel his heart ache. Or was it just him feeling this?

“¡Mamá, encontré a mi alma gemela!”

(“mom, I found my soulmate!”) 

He pleaded, his mom stopped in her steps. She turned to look at him, then back at the area where the dark haired, violet eyed boy from before should’ve been standing. Yet he was gone. 

His footsteps left the small pile of dust on the ground being the only trace that he was there. Lance was feeling his heart ache for a reason. He must’ve left as soon as his mom came all mama bear out the crowd. His mom gasped at the scene before her. 

“Lance I’m so sorry. I seen the boy but I didn’t think-” “Mama, it’s fine. He didn’t seem to notice it anyways. Let’s just go.” Lance plastered a small smile across his face, saying “I’m okay.” and walked back with his mom. Holding the duck lantern in his shaky hands. The lantern was lucky. But not lucky enough without the water.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Klance fic. Idk if I should finish it and turn it into a story or not. It’s not that good but If u see this I’d like to see ur thoughts so comment 😼


End file.
